In a conventional power unit, power unit processing tasks are typically executed in hardware dedicated to one or multiple power stages. For example, an alternating current to direct current (AC-DC) converter may be controlled by a software process that is configured to be executed in a processor dedicated to controlling the AC-DC converter. In addition, other power stages, such as a DC-DC converter and/or a point-of-load (POL) DC-DC converter, may respectively be controlled by software processes, each of which is configured to be executed in a respective dedicated processor. This arrangement is maintained in conventional power units, regardless of computational load or available processing power.
What is desired is an improved power unit for use in, among other devices, a communication device.